


when you're hungry

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Yuuri isn't himself when he's hungry.Featuring Vampire!Yuuri, Werewoof!Vitya, and the worst jokes I've ever written.





	when you're hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing writing some short things. I had fun. It's cute.

"You're hungry."

"No."

"That wasn't a question, _solnyshko_."

"Why do you call me that, Vitya?" Yuuri peered up at Viktor through his lashes; his head rested on the table, cheek on his arm as he traced a pattern on the wood with his finger tip. "You know I can't go out in the sun, so why do you call me that?"

"Because, Yuuri darling, you are the one bright spot in my life," Viktor said without any of his usual dramatic flair. "Now, why haven't you fed?"

"I have."

"Yuuri, don't lie to me."

Predictably, Yuuri flinched. He sat up and looked away from Viktor, chewing on his bottom lip. His fangs were beginning to protrude and would tear the soft flesh of his lip to shreds if he didn't stop. Viktor sighed.

"Oh, sweetheart." Viktor pushed himself away from the table. He knelt by Yuuri's side, putting a firm hand on Yuuri's soft thigh. "Your sclera are turning red, Yuuri. You're starving. Why?"

"Because…" Yuuri refused to meet Viktor's eye, even when he dropped a hand to cover Viktor's. Automatically, their fingers curled around each other's. Viktor squeezed his hand. "I—"

"You don't have a good reason, do you?" Viktor hummed. "I know it's nearing the full moon and I've been… Fuzzy—"

Yuuri snickered, the sound pulled from his lips against his will at Viktor's terrible, terrible pun. Viktor grinned up at Yuuri. "There's my Yuuri. Let's get you fed, hm?"

"But you'll need your strength for the moon—"

"I have plenty," Viktor cut him off. He leaned up and kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose. "I love you, Yuuri, and I hate to see you like this."

"I hate how I get after I've eaten," Yuuri protested, albeit weakly.

"And how is that?" Viktor hummed again. He stood up and pulled Yuuri to his feet. "Satiated? Adorable? Snuggly?"

"Clingy." Yuuri hung his head. With their new position, his forehead dropped to rest against Viktor's shoulder. "It makes me feel like a parasite."

There was a brief pause. Viktor opened his mouth, but Yuuri apparently wasn't finished.

"…A tick."

Viktor felt Yuuri's slow smile against his collarbone. A beat later, Viktor let out a sharp bark of laughter. He shook his head before kissing Yuuri's temple.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're starving."

"Fine, I'm hungry." Yuuri mumbled against Viktor's skin. He sounded distracted, even to Viktor, who expected it. Yuuri inhaled, curling his fingers into Viktor's shirt. He clenched his jaw against sinking his teeth into Viktor's collar right then and there. "But unless you brought blood bags home with you, I'm not eating."

"Yuuri, my darling, my little wood tick."

"Hey—"

"Would you rather be a deer tick?"

"…Good point. Continue."

"You're not actually a tick, okay?" Viktor laughed. He nuzzled Yuuri, looping his arms under Yuuri's butt and scooping him up off the floor. Yuuri made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, clinging to Viktor so he wouldn't fall. Viktor grinned. "I didn't bring any blood bags. However, you're not you when you're hungry."

"…Vitya, _no_." Yuuri was already laughing, clear and bright.

"Eat a Snickers."

"We don't _have_ any. Phichit ate the last one."

"And by 'a Snickers', I mean me," Viktor said. "I'm the Snickers. And you're hungry."

"Vitya, oh my God." Yuuri wheezed. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation."


End file.
